<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #29 by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249951">Prompt #29</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #29<br/>July 13, 2020<br/>Genre: N/A</p><p>Prompt: Write about a time when someone did something nice for you. How did it make you feel?<br/>Source: 100 Writing Prompts for Students Who Don't Know What to Write About/  TheHappyTeacher / Pinterest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at that car. What a freak." My brother Lucas pointed to the vehicle ahead of us. </p><p>We were in our car, for what seemed like forever, waiting for our turn at a local coffee stand. We sat in the long car line-up for a solid twenty minutes and I begged my brother to try to find another stand but he told me to shut up and forced me sit in the sweltering heat with no air conditioning. I must have zoned out in my overheated misery and missed the car in front of us.</p><p>It was a Volkswagon Bug glossed in a fluorescent lime green. There were huge paisley decals all over the car. Loud dance music blasted out from the window. There was a surfboard mounted on top of the car, even though the closest beach was 100 miles from here. Lucas and I were headed out to spend a hot August afternoon at a water park. Water slides, lots of chlorinated water, and a massive pool with a wave machine that churned a large swell of water every half hour but nothing fit for surfing. I figured the driver must be on a road-trip to the ocean and just stopped by for something to drink. </p><p>"Shhhhhh," I said. "You're kind of mean. That'd be bad if they heard." Our windows were rolled down and we weren't within hearing distance but I had this weird feeling it was wrong to be dissing the driver. I saw the barista's tanned arm reach through the driver's window to hand him a iced drink with a straw in it. </p><p>"We're too far away. And their pukey music is blasting." Luke grimaced. "Look at the car. It's so obnoxious. They're just asking for it."</p><p>I was usually thought my older brother's snarkiness was funny. He could crack me up with his cynical comments. But I felt an unexplainable sense of protection over hurting the feelings of a driver I couldn't even see. I squinted hard to tried to get a look at the driver. All I could see was a lone shadowy figure and no other passengers in their car. Whether the driver was male or female, young or old---I was clueless. </p><p>I saw the driver's head cock to the side. And  I had this overwhelming sense I needed to say something...nice.  My eyes fell to the license plate and I grinned. </p><p>"BAWESUM," I read aloud. Even the plate had a hard bright energy. "I like the saying on the plate. And I think the car is cool! It makes me feel happy. It's like they're not afraid to be ...positive."</p><p>"I worry about you. You're so sappy." </p><p>"I think it's...brave.</p><p>"I think it's stupid. The driver is probably some certifiable hippy dippy lunatic."</p><p>"You don't know everything."</p><p>The green Volkswagon finally pulled away and we rolled up to the drive-thru window. When I saw the familiar pretty face of the barista, I understood why we waited so long in the sweltering heat. </p><p>"Hi Lucas!" She smiled brightly at us. Lucas blushed.</p><p>"Hey,  Layla," my brother said shyly. I rolled my eyes as he ordered two frosty iced mochas and flirted with his crush. They talked about what they were doing for the summer, now school was out. She started working at the coffee stand a week ago.</p><p>I searched for the green car but it had pulled out of the parking lot and made a left turn and disappeared on the main street. I never got a glimpse of the driver. Finally, my brother nudged a cold drink in my hand. I swiped it across my forehead.</p><p>When he handed over payment to Layla, she waved it away. "Nope. Car ahead of you paid for your drinks and said thank you for believing. Wasn't that sweet?"</p><p>My brother smiled meekly at her, even though I knew he thought otherwise. Before I could pepper Layla with questions about the driver, he pulled away away from the stand. I turned to brother. "That was so strange!"</p><p>"Yeah, that was bizarre."</p><p>"It was coo! But I think we broke the chain though. You're supposed to pay for the car behind you. You can keep the goodness going."</p><p>"Are you nuts? What if the next car is a family with twelve kids. Someone's got to break the chain and come out on top. Might as well be us."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>